Forever Yours (Story is finished!)
by Rachel2
Summary: Tenchi loves Ryoko, and Ryoko feels the same way.. But well they be able to admit there feelings for each other? What happens when Ryoko is hit by a car?! Will she live? How will Tenchi Deal with it?! (Story is finished!)
1. Pro.

Forever Yours - Prologue  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 (Mild content, and some language)  
Gender: Romance/humor  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
  
~*~ Hey, I'm a new Tenchi and Ryoko fan, BUT I LOVE THEM SOOOOOOOO MUCH! Oh, and if you haven't sean any of the Tenchi movies YOU HAVE TO!!! They're WAY better then the show, but be warned, if your 12 or under the movies might be to inappropriate, in the first movie: Tenchi the movie - Tenchi in love, They course a lot, and there is a BIT (VERY LITTLE) nudity, but NO sexual content.  
In the second movie: Tenchi the movie 2 - Daughter of Darkness, (My favorite one out of the 3) They don't course as MUCH (2 times) but there is nudity, and mild content! SO BE WARNED YOUNGER CHILDREN! A bathing sean, and a bed sean folks, (Bed is VERY mild, nothing BAD.)   
But in the 3rd movie: Tenchi Forever, There is LOTS of coursing, and SEX, yes sex Tenchi has sex in the movie, and that's why on Amazon. com it's rated (R) So YES there's is nudity, but little violence in that one. :) I still like ALL 3, the animation ROCKS, and I KNOW YOU'LL LOVE THEM JUST AS MUCH!! ~*~  
  
~*~ I do NOT own Tenchi in the least, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY! So please don't sue me, I'm 14 and only get  
5 bucks a week! ~*~  
  
~*~ ENJOY THE STORY! It's only the prologue, but don't worry I'll be working on it in no time! ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Forever Yours  
Prologue - Ryoko.. I'm sorry  
  
  
  
'He's never loved me and he never well!' Ryoko slammed her fist into the ground trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill. "Oh Tenchi..."  
  
*** Inside the temple - Tenchi's room***  
  
'Ryoko...' "I do love you Ryoko, I do... I- I just don't... I just don't want to lose you." Tenchi fell back on his bed thinking to himself about what had happened that night.  
  
** Flash Back**  
  
"Aeka! Go get your own food, and stop trying to steal mine!" Ryoko glared daggers and the girl with purple hair hovering from above her shoulder, about to grab a handful of noodles from Ryoko's plate.  
"Well, I never! If I was back in Jurai I wouldn't have to be getting my own food, I'd have people doing it for me!"  
"THEN GO BACK TO JURAI!" Ryoko shout back her voice seething with hate, and anger.  
"Well, you two STOP FIGHTING?!" Tenchi yelled entering the room, setting down a basket with fire wood in it next to the front door of the temple.  
"TENCHI!" Aeka and Ryoko yelled happily scrambling to the door.  
"Hey Aeka... Ryoko." Tenchi smiled at Aeka, but when he saw Ryoko, something in his eyes sparked and he looked at her strait in the eyes.  
"Oh... Say hi to Aeka, but not me... FINE! You want to be with Aeka alone then I'll LEAVE!!!" Tears ran down Ryoko's face and she teleported onto the roof of the temple.  
"Ryoko.. I-"   
"Oh, forget her Tenchi, now you can spend the night with me!" Aeka smiled happily at Tenchi and grabbed his hand pulling him into the living room so that they could watch TV.  
"NO AEKA! I... I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired.. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Oh... Very well then... I'll see you in the morning then also.." Aeka bowed her head down in disappointment, she finally knew who Tenchi loved, and it wasn't her.  
  
**End of Flash Back**  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko I really am." Tenchi closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep until the morning sun gleamed through the window landing on his face.  
  
  
  
~*~ End of the prologue! Hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ~*~  
C ya Later folks,  
  
Rachel*   
  
6:34 PM 6/22/01 


	2. A Trip To The Movies

Forever yours - Chapter 1  
A trip to the movies  
  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 (Mild content)  
Gender: Comedy/Romance/Drama  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 is posted and 2 is almost done! YEAH!! OKAY... This is a PRACTICE story, so I know it sucks, but I had an idea and had to type it out of my mind.. But I LOVE my ending of this!! hehe clif hanger HAHHAHAHAHAHA! ...   
  
Oh, and To Amberprincessa: I LOVE YOU STORIES GIRL!!!   
  
ANYWAY, Does ANYONE know WHAT: TENCHI OAV is? I have know clue, REMEMBER, I'm a NEW tenchi fan here, so give me some slack..   
  
  
  
A Trip To The Movies  
  
Hopeless  
By: Train  
  
I hopelessly, helplessly, wonder why  
Everything gotta change around me  
I'd tell it to your face  
But you lost your face along the way  
And I'd say it on the phone  
If I thought you were alone  
Why do things have to change   
  
But you don't need my pictures on your wall  
You say you need no one  
And you don't need my secret midnight call  
I guess you need no one  
Is anybody waiting at home for you  
Cause it's time that will tell if it's heaven if it's hell or if it's  
Anybody waiting at home for you  
Cause it's time that will tell this tale   
  
You're in and out up and down  
Wonder if you're lost or found  
But I got my hands on you  
Are you strong enough to tow the line  
Are you gonna make me yours  
Or do I make you mine  
I'm in and out I'm up and down  
Wonder if I'm lost or found  
But I need your hands on me now   
  
But you don't need my pictures on your wall  
You say you need no one  
And you don't need my secret midnight call  
I guess you need no one  
Is anybody waiting at home for you  
Cause it's time that will tell if it's heaven if it's hell or if it's  
Anybody waiting at home for you  
Cause it's time that will tell this tale   
  
I hopelessly, helplessly, wonder why  
Everythings gotta change..   
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
** Ryoko back in her room - 8:17 AM**  
  
'Maybe I over reacyed... I shouldn't have bursted out of the house so quickly, for a stupid thing liike that..'  
"RYOKO! Brakefest is ready!" Sasami yelled a knoked on Ryoko's door as she always did every morning to everyone.  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Ryoko ran her hand through her thick grayish blue hair and smiled slightly, as she looked out at the clear blue morning sky.  
  
**Tenchi still asleep**  
  
~*~ Tenchi dreaming ~*~  
  
"TENCHI!"  
"NO RYOKO!" Tenchi screamed as he saw Ryoko being slammed into a brick wall and colapsing to the ground. "RYOKO, NOOOOO!"  
"Tenchi.. I- I love yo-" Ryoko looked into Tenchi's Dark brown eyes one last time before closing her eyes, never to be opened again.  
"NO! Ryoko... PLEASE!! God, no please don't let her die!" Tenchi held Ryoko close to his body as tears streamed down his face. "I- I love you to Ryoko.. I love you too.."  
  
~*~ End of Dream ~*~  
  
"AHHHH!" Tenchi shot strait up into a sitting position beads of sweat covering his body. "God, what kind of dream was that?"  
"Tenchi! Brakefect!"  
"I'll be down in a second Sasami!" Tenchi yelled and got out of bed.  
  
**10 minuets later - down stairs at the brakefect table**  
  
"God Aeka! What happened to you? Sleep with a porkiepine?!" Ryoko burst into spirts of laughfter when she saw Aeka. Her violate hair was so messed up you could hardly tell it was her.  
"Like you should be talking! Your hair is always messed up!" Aeka was fumming mad.  
"Why I'll kick your-"  
"Now now ladies, if your going to fight, fight outside! I'd prefere there to be no blood shead in the house, thank you very much!" Yosho didn't look at the girls, he just staired at his food and ignored there looks.  
"Grrrr...." Aeka and Ryoko growled lowly, and sat back down. Not looking at each other the rest of the meal.  
"Hey, everyone!" Mihoshi said happily as she came and sat at the table. Her blond hair was neatly pulled back with a red ribben adn her face was as cheery as ever.  
"Why are YOU so happy?.." Ryoko groumbled fittleing with her food that she wasn't in the mood for eatting.  
"Well! I was looking at the paper a minuet ago... Or was it last night?... Anyway! At the movie theater there playing What Lies Beneath! I wanted to know if you all wanted to go with me and see it tonight?!" Mihoshi smiled weakly as she grabbed a plate with fresh frut on it and took a strlberry.  
"Mihoshi, you'd be scarred to death if you saw that movie!" Kiyone rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her farehead. 'Why did I get stuck with her? I'm coursed, that's all there is to it!'  
"No I wont! I PROMICE!!" Mihoshi pleaded with Kiyone ad the others, wining like a three year old.  
"I wouldn't mind seeing that movie, I heard it was really good." Tenchi looked over towards Ryoko, and then around to the others.  
"YEAH! We're going to the movies, we're going to the movies!" Mihoshi giggled and clapped her hands in pure joy.  
"Oh god Tenchi, you've created a monster..." Washu sighed as she finished her brakefect and got up leaving back for her lab.  
"Well, I think that's a good idea Mihoshi! Give us all a chance to spend time togeater!" Yosho cimed into the conversation smiling mischiviously at Tenchi and Ryoko. 'It'll give my son and Ryoko a chance to bond better! Hmmm..' Yosho had noticed something happening between Ryoko and Tenchi and wanted to see how close they truely were.  
  
**Later that day 6:17PM**  
  
(AN: Okay.. I don't know if they have a car or not, but I'M making them have a car! NO FLAMES!!)  
"Ryoko! I'M sitting next to TENCHI!!!" Aeka blue a gasget and was red as a beak.  
"FINE! Then, I'll sit next to him at the movie!" Ryoko smiled evily as Aeka clenched her fists and grined her teeth togeather hold ing back some choice words.  
"PLESAE! Stop fighting!" Tenchi sat in the drivers seat next to his gradfather, so neather Ryoko or Aeka couldn't sit next to him for the time being. 'God, why do you and Aeka ALWAYS have to fight over me Ryoko?!'  
"And we're off!" Sasami yelled a bag in her arms filled with goodies she had made eariler that afternoon so they could eat them while watching the movie.   
(AN; Okay, so maybe I have the chariters a little OFF charicter personailty, but OH WELL! I'm trying folks! Anyway, this IS my FIRST Tenchi and Ryoko fanfic!)  
  
**30 minuets later - Waiting in line for the tickets**  
  
"Oh I can't wait to see this movie! It's supossed to be SOOOO romantic! It's about this guy Darien, who loves this girl Serena and how they fall deeply in love fighting against the forses of eivl!" Mihoshi grasped her hands tightly togeather dreaming of how she wished she could fall in love with some man like Serena.  
"YOU IDIOT! That's Sailor moon! This is a horror movie/DRAMA, about a husband a wife and how the wife is seeing a body of a dead girl in her home!" (AN: Okay, for peeps who HAVE'T seen this movie I wont tell you anymore! Oh, my telling of what the movie is about also sucks a lot, so don't mind me!) Kiyone shook her head in defeate and whacke Mihoshi in the back of the head lightly.  
"Bu- BUT KIYONE!!! I HATE scarry movies! You know that! I mean, you remember when we went to go see Bambi!  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
"AHHHH! I WANT TO GO HOME!!!!! Why did Bambi have to kill that other deer?!!"  
  
**End of Flash Back**  
  
"Oh God... Why me..."  
"Mihoshi, this movie is NOTHING like Bambi..." Washu sighed and looked at the others. "We might as well go back.. Mihoshi's going to have a colanery if we don't..."  
"Damn it... I wanted to see this movie!" Ryoko growled looking a Mihoshi with a deadly glare, and her teeth grinding. "Can't someone stay with me?! Sasami? Tenchi..." Ryoko expected the rejection from Tenchi and held her breath.  
"Um... Well actually Ryoko... I wouldn't mind staying to see the movie with you, we can just have a taxi to drive us home, since we wont have a car."  
"Y- You want to see a movie with me?!" Ryoko's heart was pounding in her chest and she could have sworen anyone with in a foot of her could hear her loud and clear.  
"I- I" 'Oh god, did I just say that outloud?!' "Well, umm.... I- I... Sure why not...." Tenchi was bright red and bowed his head down trying hard to hide it.  
'He really does love Ryoko... And all this time, I spent trying to get him to love me... I guess I knew it wasn't meant to be... He's not the man for me..' (AN: Okay... Did that ryme or is it just me?!) "You know what.... I'm really tired, so I'm not going to stay.. You two have your fun, I'll c ya later."  
"Wh- What?!" Everyone's mouths fell open and her eyes went wide.  
"You actully DON'T want to be in a movie threater... In the dark with Tenchi, Aeka?!" Aeka closed her eyes forsing the tear not to leave her eyes, and blocked the sound of her heart starering into pieces.  
"No.. I- I... I DON'T WANT TO GO ALRIGHT?!" Aeka shouted and ran out the door giving up her fight with the tears and her heart.  
"Uh... I'd love to go with you two Tenchi, but my sister needs me so, I'm going to skip the movies this time.." Sasami winced and ran out to join her sister and see what was wrong.  
"Well, what a perdicament?! I guess we'll be leaving you to alone now!"   
"Grandfather!" Tenchi mumbled through clenched teeth.  
"Oh, I'm sure you two well be fine... But Ryoko, don't jump all over Tenchi at the first sing there's going to be a scarry part!" Washu mumbled into Ryoko's ear.  
"MOTHER!" Ryoko yelped in anger looking at the women with pink hair that was like her's except in color.  
"Now, now, calm down you only call me that when your embarissed with me, and you can be embarised infront of HIM now can you honey?! Tee hehe..."  
"Okay, THAT'S IT LEAVE!!!" Ryoko pushed her mom out the door, Tenchi's father and gradfater following behind them.  
  
** 7 min. later - Getting seats**  
  
"Ryoko, here's your popcorn and Snow Caps, and one small Pepisi." (AN: Do they even have Pepsi in Japain?) Tenchi and Ryoko took seats in the back of the theater, in the FAR left corner. (AN: He He, HEHE! ... Okay shuting up now..) Tenchi and Ryoko were as tence as could be, and didn't even notice that they had bumped their hands togeater when they took a few pieces of popcorn from the large yellow bucket filled to the top.  
  
~*~ Two rows down - Two teenage girls ~*~  
  
"Awww! That's sooooo cute! Do you think they'll kiss Raya?!" (AN: YES, yes I know I said I would shut up but oh well I need to speak. Jenako and Raya are made up names, Jenako is my friend JEN, and Raya, is me! Rachel - My nick name with my family is Raye, so just to get the conetion thing through.... Okay then, we're moving on now!)  
"DUH! Look at them, they're sooo in love! I know they'll kiss, it's onmly a mater of time! Oh... And WHY were you watching?!" Raya looked at the blond haired girl mischiviously.  
"Wh? HUH?! EWWW! Gross, I wasn't doing that on purpous, I was looking up that way, because I was trying to see the clock above from where they were sitting!" Jenako looked angerly at the bronet.  
"Uh huh sure! Whatever girl!"  
"RAYA!!!"  
  
~*~ Back to a romance in the making - (AN: HEHEHE!) ~*~  
  
'Should I kiss her? No! I can't just kiss her, she doesn't even think I like her.. I know she likes me though... But still.' Tenchi bit his lower lip thinking about what he should do.  
'Does he even like me? I can't just tell him ALL of my feelings for him! He probabily hates me... Why did I even bother staying at his home to begin with?! He'll never love me...'  
"Ryoko? Tenchi?" They both said there names at the same time bluching slightly.  
"What is it, what did you want to ask me?" Tenchi smiled looking into her eyes, searching for any sign of hope, saying that it was okay to kiss her, and that she did truly love him, and that it wasn't just a chance to get back at Aeka.  
"I-I.... Um, no you go first.... My question can wait." 'Oh my God, I such an idiot! Did I actully say that?! I'm starting to turn into Aeka!'  
"Well, I-I umm.... I'm... I mean... What I wanted to say was that... I- I..." Tenchi heart was beating like a six silender engen, and not slowing down anytime fast. "It's nice being with you at the movies...." Tenchi mumb;ed mently slaping himself for sounding like a tottle dork.  
"You are? ..I was just going to say the same thing..."  
  
**The girls again**  
  
"Oh, here comes the kiss!" Raya and Jenako watched with tears brimming there eyes, as Tenchi and Ryoko slowly moved closer pulling each other into a passanate kiss.  
"AWWW! Oh my God, that is soooooo romanctic!" Jenako held her hands togeater with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
**Back to Tenchi and Ryoko**  
  
Ryoko raped her arms around Tenchis neck as he put his hands around her waist pulling her as close as he could, but was blocked by the arm rrest betwen them.  
"Mmmm... Tenchi... We.. Should stop." Ryoko broke the kiss and sat back in her seat looking at the movie screan for a second, noticing that she had missed the whole movie, and had spent the that time thinking about Tenchi, the movie ended and the lights turned on.  
"Um... I guess your right.." Tenchi mumbled somewhat disapointed. "Come on, we should call a Taxi to come and pick us up..." Tenchi took Ryoko's hand and helped her up.   
"I'm okay Tenchi... I canstand up by myself, I'm a big girl remember?" Ryoko froze her heart and ran from the theater not letting Tenchi se the tears fall from her eyes.  
"RYOKO! WAIT!" Tenchi yelled running out the door after her. 'I shouldn't have kissed her... I knew it!' Tenchi clenched his teeth, and continued running after Ryoko.  
"Hey, Raya, it's that guy with kissed that girl, looks like something happened to them.." Jenako wined looking depressed in the direction Tenchi had just ran from.  
"I'm sure they'll be fine Jenako... Come on lets go home, my mom should be here by now.  
  
**Ryoko - running outside - Raining hard out**  
  
'God, why did I say that?! He'll never want to be with me!' (AN: I know I'm making Ryoko, not playing her normal role, but this is how the story is turning out, so NO flames, about how she acts! Thank you) "I'm sorry Tenchi.. I am."  
"RYOKO WATCH OUT!!!" Ryoko had gone out in the street the rain pouring down on her face, and dripping onto the hard black concreat. She wasn't paying atenchen to the car heading stright for her, not able to see because of the rain.  
"RYOKO!!!" Tenchi cryed as the car screached to a hailt, Ryoko didn't even have a chance to telapot before she knew what happened. The car hit her head on. "Oh God, no this isn't happening! This can't be, I- I love her! RYOKO!" Tenchi ran over to his fallen angel.   
"Someone get help!"   
  
  
~*~ Another chapter another day.. Okay... Ummm... I don't have much to say today! ::Thunder clashes, and screams heard in background:: heh heh... right... Anyway, I love you all, and a BIG thanks to my friends and fans for all the signings for the Petition! Trust me ALL of you want to sign it!! HELP ME SAVE TENCHI!! Don't let it die!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! .. okay.. time for dinner, g2g now c ya all later! ~*~  
  
Rachel* 


	3. If I Ever Lost Her

Forever Your - Chapter 2  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 (Mild content and languge)  
Gender: Drama/Romance/Comedy  
  
~*~ YES, I know my stories are short.. STOP TELLING ME THAT! I like to leave people on the edge, so plase no flames about how short my story is! Oh, and if your a Sailor Moon fan, please check out my LONG story called: Hallows Eve, my #1 story, with 52 reviews and counting! ... Anyway, I know it might not seem PG-13, but it well be in future chapter folks, I decibe thing a lot better. See, what happens when a author gets practice writing new stuff?! ... Okay then... ~*~  
  
~*~ I don't own Tenchi, OR the song 'Another Perfect Day! I only own the story idea, Jenako, and Raya. ~*~   
  
~&~ ENJOY! ~&~  
  
  
  
Forever Yours - If I ever Lost Her  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
"Another Perfect Day"  
  
i'm holding on waiting for your call  
it's simple but i can't explain this  
i'm sinking down i feel like i could die  
i'm falling off i don't know why   
  
[chorus:]  
i still believe it when you say  
it's another perfect day  
another perfect day  
i still believe it when you say  
it's another perfect day  
another perfect day   
  
so i might try to leave it all behind  
i know tommorow's not so bright now  
i'll say goodbye cause nothing good can last  
(you wear and figured no where fast)  
and today i don't know how too keep it all inside  
but i guess i'll let it slide   
  
[repeat chorus]  
  
today i don't know why  
i thought that it was real  
but i guess it's no big deal   
  
[repeat chorus]  
  
i don't know how  
i don't know how  
to let it slide   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Jenako and Raya stood in shook looking at the limp body of Ryoko in Tenchi's arms. "Jenako use your cell phone a dial 911 NOW!" Raya shouted at Jenako who grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911 faster then anyone on the face of the earth.  
"Someone please get over to Tokyo theaters, there's been a server car accident, and a women was hit!" Jenako yelled into the phone when someone answered. 'Thanks so much." Jenako turned her phone off and rushed over to Tenchi Raya following her.  
"Excuse me sir, but I dialed 911, and they said they'd be here in about ten minuets at the most." Luckily the hospital wasn't far away and they were able to get here in only eight.  
"Oh, come on Ryoko hang on for me please!" Tears streamed down Tenchi's face as they lifted Ryoko's limp body onto a white stretcher and placed her inside the ambiance, Tenchi hurried into the vehicle sitting down next to the blood stained girl, holding onto her hand the whole way there.  
  
**10 minuets later**  
  
"Does she have any allergies or illnesses that you know of sir?"  
"Huh, wh? Oh... No, no not that I know of.. Is she going to be all right? Can I come in with her?"  
"Are you the immediate family sir?" A nurse that was slightly round, and had short curly red hair asked holding him back as they entered the emergency room.   
"I..." Tenchi shook his head, in defeat looking down at the ground blankly.  
"I didn't think so, please sit out here, until we have feather news on how your girl friends doing okay? I'm sure she'll be just fine.." The women smiled weakly at the tear stricken man before her. 'He must really love her.. I hope she'll be okay.' The woman led Tenchi to a chair right outside the emergency room doors, so he could wait for any news.  
'I should call the others...' Tenchi wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up looking through the window at the doctors and nurses running back and forth from... Ryoko's room. Tenchi walked over to the nearest pay phone and through 75 cents into the phone before dialing the number and waited for an answer from home.  
  
**Back at Tenchi's**  
  
RING RING RING!  
  
"I've got it! Mihoshi yelled running over to the phone and picking it up off the receiver. "Hello Masaki residence Mihoshi speaking."  
"Hey Mihoshi..."  
"TENCHI?! Tenchi... Wh- what's wrong?!" Mihoshi schreked into the phone, when she heard Tenchi's voice, sounding very depressed and upset.  
"Um... Well.. Ha.." Tenchi's eyes filled with tears once more when he saw the flash back. "Ry- Ryoko and I were.. Leaving from the movie, and she went out in the road, the car didn't see her, and neither she didn't see it... It- It all happened so fast.. I.. I couldn't help her!" Tenchi felt a tear fall to the tile floor.  
"Oh, my God.. I-" This was all to much for Mihoshi and she collapsed to the ground in shock.  
"MIHOSHI?! Washu yelled looking over at the fallen blond phone dropped next to her limp body. Washu ran over to Mihoshi and made sure she was all right and just passed out, before picking up the phone and see what had scared her so much tat she had passed out to begin with.  
"Hello, Tenchi? Are you there?" Washu asked speaking into the phone clenching onto it with all her might when Tenchi told her what happened. 'My daughter...'  
"I've been waiting for about 10 minuets now..."  
"We'll be there as soon as we can Tenchi!" Washu said good-bye to Tenchi and hung up the phone quickly. Next she bolted for the kitchen grabbing the keys to the car, and grabbing her coat. "EVERYONE GET THERE COATS AND GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Washu actually screamed making Aeka jump five feet in the air hitting her head on her bead post rubbing it momentarily as she stumbled down the stars with swollen eyes from crying.  
"You just pick the BEST times to scream Miss. Washu..." Aeka grumbled but quickly closed her mouth when she saw the tears brimming the pink haired woman's eyes. "Mis- Miss. Washu what's wrong?!" Everyone was in the room Washu let her hand run through her thick hair.  
"Ryoko was in a car accident .."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Wish to Save A Life

Forever Yours - Chapter 4  
A Wish to Save a Life  
  
By: Rachel*  
Racted: PG-13 (I told ya in teh past 3 chapters)  
Gender: Romance/Drama/MILD comedy this time  
  
~*~ Not much to say, just enjoy the story and check out my NEW FINISHED web page!!!!!!! PLEASE?! PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE?!!!!!!! ^-^' heh heh.... ~*~  
  
~*~ and we're moving on now! I don't own anything except for the story idea and the made up names of the doctor, that I think I put somewhere in this chapter... heh heh ^-* ~*~  
  
Tenchi sat in the red plastic chair for what seemed like forever. He kept thinking about the car and Ryoko. It was like the dream he had, had last night.. Except this time it was not a dream, it was reality.  
  
"TENCHI!" Kiyone said, stopping in mid run down the long stretch out white walls and hard tile floor.   
  
"Hey... Umm Is Mihoshi okay? I heard her fall after what I said about Ryoko-" Tenchi flinched when he said her name, pictures of her body falling down to the ground and blood around her body filled his mind, it was to much him to think about all at once, and he began to stair at the ground blankly.   
  
"Oh.. Her yeah she passed out, it was to much information for her small brain to handle all at once.. Kiyone frowned when she saw no mood change in Tenchi, it was if he had completely tuned out of the world.  
  
"There you two are!" Washu breathed, stopping in her mad dash. "I... Is there any news on Ryoko?" Washu removed the hood to her brown rain coat and walked over to Tenchi placing a hand on his left shoulder, but he moved it away quickly closing his eyes firmly not letting anymore tears show.  
  
"I don't know... I guess she's in surgery or something.. I haven't heard anything." Tenchi leaned back against the chair stretching some before a herd of women came scrambling around the corner, tissues in hands, and faces dripping with rain water.  
  
Ayeka closed her umbrella and stepped towards Tenchi, hurt clearly written on her rain soaked, but she tried to hide it. "Lord Tenchi.. Is Ryo-" Ayeka was cut off with the right hand of Washu, and pushed her around the corner to talk to her and the other girls.  
  
"Don't talk about Ryoko around Tenchi guys, not yet... He's really shaken up about it.. We'll find out if she's okay when the doctor comes." Sasami forwarded her eye brows and walked over the the door looking in at room 17, with people running back and forth with tubes, and blood bags to transfer into Ryoko's body.  
  
"Can't you do something Washu?" Mihoshi said groggily as she held an ice-pack to her head.  
  
"No.... I don't think I can do much this time.... I wont know until the doctor comes and talks to all of us." Washu and the girl looked at Tenchi one last time and decided to go over to a nearby waiting room.  
  
  
** Six hours later**  
  
  
"Hello sir?" A man in a white coat and steathacope around his neck tapped Tenchi on the shoulder waking him up from a restless sleep. "I'm Dr. Lilenger.."  
  
"Huh.. wh... OH! IS Ryoko okay?!" Tenchi's eyes filled with concern when he noticed the doctor standing in front of him, With dusty blond hair and dark green eyes.  
  
"Well.. She's in critical condition right now, it'll take the next twenty-four hours to tell if she'll make it or not... She has some pretty extensive wounds throughout her body. Two broken ribes on the left side of the rid cage, and her left fibula was shattered but we were able to please pins in her leg, and she should be okay if she makes it though tonight.... She also had some pretty bad head trauma, and was cut up bad.. We tried to stop the internal bleeding she had too, but we aren't sure we got it all.. We've done our best, now it's up to her to decide if she's going to make it through the night. But you can see her now, only two people at a time for up to five minuet-" The doctor cut himself off when he saw the hurt in Tenchi's eyes. "You can stay with her through the night it you wish sir..." The doctor smiled and continued walking over to the others. "She's a lucky girl to have that man in her life, he seems to love her so much... I hope she makes it.'   
  
Tenchi ran to Ryoko's room and peered in looking around some before he went into her room.  
  
Ryoko was covered with tubes throughout her body for all different purposes, some for blood, one for Morphine drip, another for food, and one to even help her breathing. Tenchi's heart broke into thousands of tiny pieces, each screaming for Ryoko's life. He closed his eyes for a moment hoping that when they would open he would find his angel sleeping peacefully without any tubes, and without any pain.. But nothing changed she staid the same no changes, Tenchi ran over to her bead side and looked down at her face. Her golden eyes were closed and there was still some blood on her left cheek, and some stained her dusty blue hair and turned it to a brownish green hint.  
  
"Please make it Ryoko.. I know you, you wouldn't give up on me just because a car hit you! You've been though worse, you can survive this.. For me Ryoko, when your eyes open I'll be right here waiting for you." Tenchi pleated with the girl, and for an instant he could have sworn that her heart beat monitor had skipped a beat. Weather that meant she could hear him, or her life was threatened he wouldn't know until the morning.  
  
"Tenchi?" Washu popped her head around the door frame and smiled at Tenchi weakly. 'Please make it though this fight Ryoko, you have so many people who love you back at home.. And you've won the man of your dream's heart. He love's you so much honey.. Everyone does, even Ayeka! You should have seen her, she was so upset, and The rest of the girl were worried sick! Mihoshi even passed out on the kitchen floor! Lord Grandfather and Father are back at the shrine praying for you.. And you have a mother who's having a nervous breakdown! ME! The brightest genius in the universe having her first nervous breakdown! I never thought it would happen to me, but here I am talking to you through our mind link and I don't even think you can hear me!' "Oh Ryoko..." Washu felt the tears fall from her emerald green eyes, and tried to cover her face with her hands.  
  
"Miss. Washu? Ar- Are you okay? Tenchi walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm.  
  
"Who, Me?! I- I'm fine... Just having the first nervous breakdown of my liiiffffeeee!" Washu burst into tears and Tenchi wrapped an arm around her giving her a quick hug.  
  
"Ryoko's strong, if I know her, she'll pass this test with flying colors.. And Mis-"  
  
"WASHU! Just call me Washu.." She grabbed a tissue from a box on a near by table and whipped her teary eyes.  
  
"She'll be okay Washu, she'll be okay.. Why don't you go back home with the girls and try and get some sleep, I'm going to stay here tonight, I promise if anything happens I'll call as soon as I can." Tenchi guided Washu to the door and watched her leave through the double doors to go find the others.  
  
Tenchi remembered when he was about five years old and his Mom was in the hospital fighting for her life.  
  
  
** Flash Back**  
  
  
"Tenchi, come here." Kasahiteo said, picking up a four year old Tenchi and placing him on his lap.   
  
"Wh-what si it granpa?" (AN: He's 4 years old so I made spelling errors for this part!)  
  
"Tenchi ... you know you Mom probably wont be coming back home already... But when I was little my dad became very ill and had to go to the hospital and my Mom told me that if I made a wish the day that he went into the hospital right before the stroke of midnight he would get better. So I tried it... And you know what my little Tenchi? It worked. It might not work for you.. but you should at least try and see if you can keep her here for the next few days at least."  
  
"Reawy (AN: Really) granpa?" Tenchi's eyes went wide with excitement as he looked at his grandfather searching for any sign that he was lying.  
  
"Really Tenchi.."  
  
  
**End of Flash Back**  
  
  
'It could work... You never know what could happen if you don't...' Tenchi shook his head removing the horrible thoughts of Ryoko's body laying dead in a coffin, from his mind. 'Here goes nothing..'  
  
Tenchi looked at the clock. '11:58.. Okay, I've never really been that good at doing this.. So I guess give me some slack?' "I love Ryoko, with all my heart.. I- If she died.. I wouldn't know what to do. So please, please let her live for me, and for all the others that are back at home now waiting for any news on her recovery... I know the chances are slim.. I mean.. You never helped my mother before when I asked to spare her life, but please this time... This time let the person that I love live?" Tenchi looked down at Ryoko and smiled slightly before walking over and picking up a chair to sleep in. "Goodnight Ryoko.. I'll love you always." Tenchi leaned over the side of the bed and brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face before gently kissing her on the cheek and letting himself fall asleep on a hard wooden chair.  
  
~*~ Took me a while to het this chapter but thank GOD Fanfiction.net is working again!!! ^-^ hehe anyway hopw you enjoy this short NOT edited chapter... sorry been to busy to edit this one.. sorry! I'll edit the next chapter, witch MOST likly well be the last!!! ^_^ ::silance:: ^-^' heh heh... _' grrr.. why do I even bother writing the fuffy stuff at the END?! lol j/k see ya in the next week or so!! ~*~  
  
toodles,  
Rachel*  



	5. Sometimes Miracles Do Come True

Forever Yours - Chapter 4  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 (Language, and mild content)  
Gender: Romance/Comedy  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
URL: http://members.aol.com/_ht_a/animegirl9974/ANeverEndingRomanceindex.html?mtbrand=AOL_US  
  
~*~ It's the last cahpter!!!!!!!!!!!! :::Cheers and screams of joy heard in background::: @-@ heh heh.. Anyway I'm turning this into a MANGA!! :::silance:: I know.. you'll think it will take forever to just get the first page online, BUT I already have the first 4 pages!! I'm pressing to get a page a night done! So send me those e-mail's and I WILL work my hardest!!! The front cover's a little weird looken how it turned out, but it's all good. LoL, inside joke between my friend Jakie D (AKA: the kicker!!!) ... (another inside joke) ^-^ ~*~  
  
~*~ I don't own Tenchi at all, just the idea for this version I created ~*~  
  
^^^^^^^ ENJOY!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Forever Yours - Chapter 4  
Sometimes Miracles Come True  
  
  
  
Light shown through the parochially closed blind in the hospital room and landed gingerly on Tenchi and Ryoko. The monitors beeped, and buzzed an annoying rhythm, but then suddenly the beat changed and quickened it's pace a little.   
  
Ryoko opened her eyes briefly, before closing them again focusing on the situation. "Uhhhh... Where the hell am I..." Ryoko moaned loudly enough to wake Tenchi from a restless sleep.  
  
"Huh.." Tenchi opened his eyes and stretched before noticing what had awakened him. "Ry- RYOKO!!" Tenchi yelled in pure bliss, before running out of the room leaving Ryoko with a blank expression.  
  
"Oh my hell, does my leg kills...." Ryoko tried to moving giving up when slip pain shot up her leg to her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DOCTOR!!" Tenchi yelled skidding around a sharp corner and racing to the nurses desk.   
  
"Slow down Sir! What's wrong?!" A nurse yelled at him as Tenchi leaned forward trying to catch his breath.  
  
"My...er.. The young women... in r-room 17 is awake..." Tenchi managed to breath out as he stood up and looked at the women with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Umm, are you sure it's room 17, because I was told she wouldn't last through the night with the internal bleeding and extensive wounds she had."  
  
"UHH! Damn it! SHE'S AWAKE AND EVEN WOKE ME UP!!" Tenchi screamed at the women with rage in his voice. 'Who the heck told her that?!'  
  
"Well, alright sir, I have someone visit her room in a little wh-"  
  
"NOW..." Tenchi was way beyond teed off at the women. His fists were clenched and his eyes seemed to be on fire they were filled with such hate.  
  
"Uh-.. Fine I'll go there myself, but I'm going to have to ask you to go out into the waiting room while I check on her, I'll be out within an hour or so sir..." Now the nurse was a little optimistic about helping this young man, but her job was her job now matter how insane the man was.  
  
"What, no I have to go there with her, the doctor said I could spend the night with her!" Tenchi glared with a hate so strong for the woman in front of him he could strangle her.  
  
"Uh, yes sir I know that but it's NOT night out, is 12:43 in the afternoon!"  
  
"Do, I care right this second?! The woman I love is laying in a hospital bed with NO clue what the hell is going on! I'M going weather you like it OR NOT!"  
  
"Hmm, fine SIR, there is no need to yell, or I'll be forced to call security." Tenchi held his tong and nodded steadily. "Please fallow me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
'Maybe if I telaport..' Ryoko closed her eyes and pictured Tenchi. 'I'll go where he is..'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She is right around this corne-"  
  
"IEEEEEEEE!!" Ryoko shrieked as she appeared above Tenchi falling on top of him.  
  
"Ouffff...." Tenchi ground as he fell onto the hard tile floor, Ryoko in his arms.  
  
"Oh my god!" The nurse basically had a coronary fainting on the spot.  
  
"Ry- Ryoko? Y-you feeling any better?" Tenchi looked down at his angel, the sun making her hair shine, and just made her look even more beautiful then ever.  
  
"Uhhh, well besides the fact that my leg in a WHOLE hell of a lot oh pain.. No, I think I'm all right." Ryoko smiled warmly at Tenchi. he couldn't think of anything else to say..  
  
"Ryokowillyoumarryme?!" Tenchi blurted out quickly, but Ryoko was able to clearly make out what he was saying.  
  
"Y-.." Ryoko's eyes glazed over with tears, and she saw glimpses of when her and Tenchi had first met.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Flash back  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my god!" Tenchi ran over to a girl with blue-gray hair. Her face was covered with ash from what must have been a fire... But he couldn't help but stair at her for a moment. She was so beautiful.. "H-here drink this." Tenchi cupped his hands and cupped up some cool water from the lake, and poured it gently into Ryoko's mouth.  
  
"Mmm..." Ryoko groaned and opened her yellowish colored eyes looking straight up at Tenchi. He seemed so kind, and friendly. He smile was lopsided, and he had a slight blush marked on his cheeks...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
End of Flash back  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Y-yes!" Ryoko could feel the tears fall from her eyes, as she smiled happily.  
  
"Oh my god! We all heard Ryoko scream!" Washu, Mihoshi, Kyinoe, Sasami, Ayeka, and the rest of the crew came screeching around the corner only to stair blankly at Tenchi and Ryoko as they pulled each other into a kiss.   
  
'She said yes...' Those were the last words tracing Tenchi's mind before he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into another kiss.  
  
"Waaaaaaa!!!" Mihoshi burst into tears streaming down her face. The others quickly grabbing their umbrella's and blocking the themselves from the wall of massive tears. "I'm sooo haapppyyyy!" Mihoshi whiled.  
  
Ayeka stayed silent. Not crying, not yelling. She smiled weakly. 'I'm happy your all right Ryoko.. And I'm glad your happy. (AN: I know it's not very Ayeka like... But it's the only thing I could think of at the moment!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi were married four months latter, and would have a baby girl named Tenga, the fallowing year latter.  
  
Ayeka decided to get a part-time job somewhere in Tokyo, and a few weeks latter met a man named Mat`ta, you she also soon married, and lived on earth the rest of her life happily.   
  
Washu became a grandmother, and stayed in her closet every now and then watching Tenga for Tenchi and Ryoko when needed.  
  
Mihoshi and Kyinoe returned to the Galaxy police and got a staying job at HQ (Head quoters)   
  
Tenchi's father and grandfather both took care of the shrine and lived happy lives as well.  
  
So what does this tell you??  
  
### Everyone lived happily ever After ###  
  
  
@@ The End @@  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ HEHE .. I'M FINISHED!!!!! :::silence:::  
  
Why do I bother with you people?!!  
  
hehe   
ANYWAY  
I'm working on turning this into a Manga, and I want everyone to e-mail me/review with your e-mail written in the review, if.... YOU WANT TO READ IT AND BE UPDATED EVERY TIME I DRAW A NEW PAGE!!!  
I'm working my hardest, and the cover kinda sucks.. A Lot... But I'm very happy how the first 2 pages turned out!!  
  
So E-mail/review and tell me your e-mail address and say YOU WANT TO READ MY MANGA:  
  
Tenchi & Ryoko   
#1  
  
  
  



End file.
